M6L Personal Defence Weapon System
The is a UNSC sidearm issued to all branches of the UNSC armed forces. Hard hitting, highly accurate, and reliable in all conditions, the M6L is a favourite amongst personnel for it's infamous man-stopping fire power. Description Very little has changed from prior versions, with some modifications to the material construction, improving weight without sacrificing performance. Small improvements to ergonomics and handling have been implemented in the latest versions. Like its sisters in the M6 line, the M6 is heavy, making it too cumbersome for some soldiers, but its reliability and stopping power make it a excellent choice on the chaos of the battlefield. Thanks to these facts it is popular among Marines and Navy personnel as a secondary and/or personal defence weapon. While superseded somewhat by the newer M57 Pistol, it is still a common sight, especially among weapon crews and special forces. Operation It uses a simple, reliable and rugged recoil operation. It utilizes a locked breech, short recoil action were locking was achieved by tilting barrel, with single lug engaging ejection window in the slide. Unlocking is controlled by cam-shaped slot in the lug below the chamber of the barrel, which interacted with the slide stop axis pin. It features a magazine release button behind the trigger and a safety selector switch above the grip, along with a removable trigger guard covering the grip. It uses a double action only trigger, removing the need for a hammer. It has fully adjustable and removable day/night iron sights. It features two mounting points, one above and one below the barrel for mounting accessories. The weapon has an integrated smart scope, allowing integration with HUD systems to provide ammunition details, and cross-hair for weapon use. It features a threaded barrel, allowing for the addition of a suppressor or similar features. The weapon is available in a number of finishes, with hard chrome, black polymer, and electroless nickel. Variants The M6L saw a number of specialised variants so it could continue service across a number of fields. M6L/C PDWS The M6L Carbine is a army specific variant for weapon crews. The carbine has a lengthened barrel and detachable stock. It has increased range and accuracy, with reduced recoil, allowing it to be used accurately to medium range, especially when integrated with a sight, or combat scope. Despite this, it still struggles against well armoured targets. The Carbine is also commonly used by army special forces, giving them extremely deadly anti-personnel weapon at mid range. M6L/SOCOM PDWS The M6L/S is a suppressed variant manufactured solely for SOCOM. While the gun is significantly longer, the gun produces much lower amounts of noise, making it the preferred 'close in' weapon for special forces during 'low sound' operations. The suppressor can be actively tuned to reduce the velocity of the munition to sub-sonic speeds, allowing it to become near silent. The suppressor is self cleaning and the pistol has been upgraded with match grade components. M6L/R PDWS A rare and deadly variant, the M6L/R is select fire, with the option two switch to a 3 round burst. The fire selector is fitted on the rear frame. To accommodate the increased recoil, it can fitted with a folding stock, and carries a foregrip, allowing operators increased control. M6L/K PDWS A down-sized variant, the M6L/K has a reduced size and grip, with the absence of any sights and gear, and grip guard. It is often used as a pistol for undercover operatives, still possessing high power stopping power at short range. It fits a 6 round magazine. M6L/P PDWS The smallest variant, the M6L/P is a pocket variant that is tiny in comparison to other models. Difficult to handle, it fires high-power rounds from a 4 round magazine. UNSC Remarks "The recoil just about breaks your wrist, but being on the receiving end of one of those things break a whole lot more." "It just blows a big hole through everything in its way!" "Although I find the M57 easier to use, I trust the M6L to get me out of trouble." "A six-six combo. The MA6 to get me into trouble, and the M6L to get me out." Category:M6 series